Valefor
Valefor 'is a member of the Fallen. Personality He deliberately crafted this costume to provoke those in Brockton Bay.'Valefor – Styled his costume after the Simurgh, to provoke the residents of Brockton Bay who recently suffered a great deal in the aftermath of an Endbringer attack, with mask of a woman’s face, black tattoos around his lips and a white costume with a corset and feathers. Is described as having a dangerous gaze relating to his stranger power.---Cast (in depth) Accord described him as "more cunning than you'd assume. An arrogant young man, impetuous and immature, but history suggests he's rather cunning when he puts his mind to something."Interlude 20 It was widely believed that Valefor didn't kill, but in fact he had simply been covering his tracks using his power."…and forget I gave these orders," he finished. That would be one reason for the stranger classification, right there. The orders to kill or commit suicide were a surprise to me, but he was more than capable of covering his tracks. "Imp," Valefor said. "Find and kill your teammates. I want you to kill yourself when you're done trying. Go, and forget I gave this order." - Imago 21.3 Appearance Valefor has a thin build with little muscle, and speaks with a slight southern tang.“Why should we listen to you?” Valefor asked, his voice was incongruous with his outfit, bearing a slight southern twang. He leaned over one chair, his arms folded over the backrest, taunting.--- Excerpt from 20.y (Interlude; Accord) He has tattoos that color his thin lips black and extend from the corners, depicting fangs that nearly reach his jawline, with the points alternating up and down.Valefor and Eligos. Valefor wore a delicate-looking mask without eye-holes: a woman’s upper face with closed eyes. Beneath the mask, he had a sly, perpetual smirk with tattoos that colored his lips black and extended from the corners. The ink depicted fangs poking from thin lips that nearly reached his jaw, the points alternating up and down. His costume was almost effeminate, with white and silver feathers featuring heavily on flowing white clothes that clung to his narrow body, including a corset that drew his waist in. The costume was meant to invoke images of the Simurgh, no doubt.--- Excerpt from 20.y (Interlude; Accord) His hair is long, straight and blonde.I'd taken her for a scared kid in the company of her mother. No. She'd… he'd compelled a woman to pretend to be his mother, and my roving insects hadn't thought twice about it. It was Valefor, in a teenage girl's top and skinny jeans, with long, straight blond hair, and makeup caked onto his face to hide the tattoo. - Imago 21.3 On at least one occasion Valefor dressed in a teenage girl's top and skinny jeans, using makeup to hide his tattoos in order to hide among a crowd. Costume As a cape Valefor wears a delicate-looking mask with no eye-holes; a woman's upper face with closed eyes. His costume is effeminate, with white and silver feathers on flowing white clothing that clings to his body, and a corset. His tattoos were visible beneath the mask.Valefor and Eligos. Valefor wore a delicate-looking mask without eye-holes: a woman’s upper face with closed eyes. Beneath the mask, he had a sly, perpetual smirk with tattoos that colored his lips black and extended from the corners. The ink depicted fangs poking from thin lips that nearly reached his jaw, the points alternating up and down. His costume was almost effeminate, with white and silver feathers featuring heavily on flowing white clothes that clung to his narrow body, including a corset that drew his waist in. The costume was meant to invoke images of the Simurgh, no doubt.--- Excerpt from 20.y (Interlude; Accord) He generally wore a sly smirk.Valefor and Eligos. Valefor wore a delicate-looking mask without eye-holes: a woman’s upper face with closed eyes. Beneath the mask, he had a sly, perpetual smirk with tattoos that colored his lips black and extended from the corners. The ink depicted fangs poking from thin lips that nearly reached his jaw, the points alternating up and down. His costume was almost effeminate, with white and silver feathers featuring heavily on flowing white clothes that clung to his narrow body, including a corset that drew his waist in. The costume was meant to invoke images of the Simurgh, no doubt.--- Excerpt from 20.y (Interlude; Accord) Abilities and Powers Valefor has the ability to render anyone he looks at with his naked eyesAccord surveyed the situation. Valefor was a stranger, less in terms of his ability to hide, and more in his ability to engage in subterfuge. He had only to look on a target with his naked eye, and the fight was over. It was no small wonder, really, that he'd styled himself after the Simurgh. The effect was all too similar, in how the victim was often unaware of what had happened until it was too late. - Interlude 20Valefor had to be somewhere nearby. The second he got a glimpse of me, it was over. - Imago 21.3 stunned and suggestible to his commands. He could use this ability to implant suggestions that trigger under special circumstances or through direct orders''Stranger-type capes were classified that way due to their capabilities in stealth and subterfuge. Valefor was more the latter. He wasn’t stealthy, exactly, but his ability to perpetrate subterfuge was devastating.'' One look, and his target was stunned, rendered eminently suggestible. A hypnotic gaze, so to speak. He’d played up the telepathy angle before people caught on, and the costume that echoed the Simurgh was a token to that. The fact that he could leave suggestions that only triggered under certain conditions was another part of it. ‘Attack so-and-so next week’. ‘Set fire to your workplace the next time your boss pisses you off’. Capes with powers that allowed them to compel others walked a fine line. Even without murder, Valefor was pushing that line.-- Excerpt from Imago 21.3 He could use his power to erase memories. Victims were often initially unaware they'd been affected. He could cancel the effect at will."Cancel the orders, fuckwit!" she growled, dropping on top of him. Her knife pressed against Valefor's throat. "How-" She backhanded him across the face, striking him in one cheekbone with the knife handle. "Cancel!" I could sense the crowd relaxing. People hurried away from the scene. It took more than a minute before they were all gone. - Imago 21.3 The exact details of Valefor's powers weren't widely known. He had some kind of secondary thinker power, but it wasn't clear what."I didn't think this man-slut would be able to see me." "You know his powers," I said, glad for the change of topic. "Hypnotic stare, Tattletale said he might have other senses or augmented awareness to track his victims." - Imago 21.3 The PRT weren't aware of the extent of control he could exercise.Wildbow on Reddit History Valefor travelled to Brockton Bay alongside Eligos before setting up residence somewhere within Imp's territory. He was invited to a meeting with the Undersiders to talk business. Skitter greeted him after he and Eligos arrived before asking them to take a seat. Valefor, however, questioned why they should listen to her. Skitter told him that there would be violent retribution if anyone caused trouble before he said that he didn't intend to cause trouble. He told her that he was curious as to why they should follow a schoolgirl, telling her that he had seen the news, before asking Butcher if she had seen it. Valefor then went on to say that it was embarrassing and that he didn't see why someone like Skitter was sitting at the head of the table. Skitter told him that she'd gladly deal with him if everyone agreed to suspend the usual rules before informing him that she would take him one-on-one. He considered it before Accord spoke up, telling him that he had already lost. When Accord told him that he had gained respect for Skitter after seeing what she had done, Valefor told him he was a fool before Accord told him that he wouldn't condone fighting. After Butcher said that she agreed with Accord, Valefor frowned. When Accord asked Skitter how far she would go, Valefor asked him if he was playing some kind of head-game. Accord told him that it wasn't and said that it would shed some light on what they were to discuss before Skitter said that killing would be her last resort. When Skitter told him to take a seat or leave, he looked around before shrugging and taking a seat. He contested the Skitter's claim that the Undersiders had prior claim on the city by telling her that they had only had it for a week and a half only for her to ignore him. After hearing Skitter's rules, Valefor told her that her demands were bordering on ridiculous before asking her if she expected the Fallen to fight Endbringers. He then said that she was picking a fight before leaving after Skitter said that the Fallen weren't long for Brockton Bay."Worm" Web Serial, 20.y (Interlude) Later, when the Undersiders came after him and Eligos, Valefor disguised himself as a teenage girl before using his power on Imp. He compelled a woman to pretend to be his mother and hid in her embrace. He then stepped out and told everyone listening to him to kill themselves or to kill Skitter and Regent if they moved. He finished by telling them to forget he had given them orders and directed Imp to go out and kill her teammates before killing herself. Imp charged at Skitter and Regent before abruptly turning around. Valefor tried to get everyone to kill themselves, but Imp kicked him between the legs. She pinned him against the ground, knife to his throat, and demanded he cancel his orders. He tried to ask how she had managed to free herself of his influence only to be slapped across the face. After the crowd dispersed, she struck him again only to stop when Skitter told her to. Valefor tried to struggle but stopped when Imp pressed the knife against his throat. Skitter blinded him with insects before Imp managed to get the knife in his mouth. Sometime later, he heard someone approaching him and managed to shake off enough bugs to open his eyes. He fixed his gaze on Skitter before the insects she had dropped onto him. He tried to use his power to make her stop only for Imp to move the knife and then bring her knee into his chin. Skitter then stepped on his hand and his struggles intensified until he turned his head to throw up. Eventually, Skitter told Imp to let Valefor get up before ordering him to walk. Valefor, blinded and exhausted from the ordeal, was then marched to where Rosary was. Skitter shoved him towards Rosary and he tripped. After Rosary released what Skitter had done, Skitter told her that he would need antibiotics for his eyes and that the choice of saving his vision was up to her."Worm" Web Serial, Imago 21.3 Trivia * Named for a duke of hell in classical demonology References: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Fallen Category:Master Category:Stranger